On Rainy Days
by Kiyomi Fujoshi
Summary: Di bawah hujan sehun menemukan jawaban atas semuanya. feelings sequel. Rnr juseyooo. Kaihun fanfic. Disarankan baca feelings dulu biar nyambung /?


Sehun menempelkan tangannya di kaca jendela kamarnya. Merasakan sejuk di telapak tangannya karena percikan air hujan mengenai jendela kamarnya. Sehun menatap butiran hujan yang meleleh perlahan di kaca jendelanya. Dan juga tanpa sadar airmatanya ikut meleleh seketika itu juga. Sehun menertawakan dirinya. Lagi-lagi dia menangis seperti ini hanya karena dia, hanya Jongin.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sehun merasa Jongin menjauh darinya. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu , selama itu lah Jongin menjauh darinya. Rindu itu yang Sehun rasakan. Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Kalau saja dia tahu kalau semua akan seperti ini , tidak akan di ungkapkannya perasaanya.

"_Karena hanya ada sedikit kerinduan aku tak dapat merengkuhmu dengan harga diri yang tak berguna ini...~~"_ Sehun bersenandung sembari memandang dan jarinya mengikuti jatuhnya bulir-bulir air hujan yang terpercik di kaca jendelanya.

Kejadian waktu itu hanya dia , Jongin , dan Luhan yang tahu. Semua member tidak ada yang tahu tentang Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Jongin. Sehun ingin mengosongkan memorinya tentang Jongin. Tetapi hujan ini membuatnya menjadi terfikir kembali. Sehun mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskan panjang. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk mencintai Jongin , Sehun sudah tahu konsekuensi dari mencintai. _Siap untuk merasakan sakit_.

-o-

Dengan sebuah payung dan jaket Sehun sudah merasa sudah cukup untuk melindunginya dari hujan.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri hujan. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan sehinga dia dapat merasakan sejuknya air hujan menguyur telapak tangannya. Aroma lembab khas dari tanah ketika hujan menguar jelas di indra penciuman Sehun. Sangat menyegarkan Sehum fikir. Mungkin Sehun akan menambahkan hujan di list dalam daftar 'hal yang disukai Oh Sehun' setelah Jongin.

"_Dalam hujan yang turun , kau mencariku. Sepanjang malam aku tersiksa. Saat hujan berhenti , kaupun mengikutiku. Perlahan-lahan , sedikit demi sedikit , menghentikanku..~"_ senandung Sehun. Bernyanyi kecil membuat Sehun tersenyum sembari memainkan air hujan yang tertampung di telapak tangannya. Mencarinya? Sehun tidak yakin dengan lirik yang baru saja di nyanyikannya.

Sehun terus berjalan hingga tidak terasa dia sudah sampai di taman. Sehun melihat ayunan tidak jauh darinya. Sehun berjalan mendekati ayunan tersebut. Lalu Sehun menduduki salah satu ayunan tersebut tanpa peduli celananya akan basah. Sehun mulai mengayunkan ayunannya pelan. Memejamkan matanya lalu tangannya di ulurkannya kedepan. Lagi, dia merasakan sensai sejuk di telapak tangannya akibat hujan. Hujan mampu membuatnya tenang sesaat.

"Kau membuatku khawatir dengan bermain hujan begini Oh Sehun." Seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Sehun tersentak ketika suara berat itu terdengar di indra pendegarannya. Apalagi tangannya yang tadi sejuk kini menjadi hangat karena ada seseorang yang mengengam tangannya.

Suara itu ... Sehun mengenali baik suara berat itu...

"Jongin ? Mengapa kau bisa berada disini ?" Sehun kaget. Tentu saja kaget dengan kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba seperti ini bisa membuatnya tidak mengerti. Merasa senang dan sedih bersamaan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya , mengapa kau bermain hujan seperti ini ?"

Haruskah Sehun mengatakan dia bermain hujan untuk melupakan Jongin?

"Karena ... Hujan satu-satunya membuatku tenang sekarang." Sehun memandang lurus kedepan. Tangannya masih ada digengaman Jongin saat ini. Membuat jantung Sehun berdetak tidak normal.

"Sehun .. maaf" ucap Jongin kini menatap wajah Sehun.

"Maaf? Untuk ?" tanya Sehun lagi kini mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Jongin.

"Maaf untuk diriku yang bodoh selama ini mengabaikanmu , maaf untuk diriku yang selalu membuatmu mengeluarkan airmata untuku , maaf untuk diriku yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa kau menyukaiku-" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya. Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jantungnya sepertinya sudah mau lompat saja.

"-Maaf untuk diriku yang tidak pernah seberani dirimu untuk jujur." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya lalu mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya bungkam mendengar semua pernyataan Jongin. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tahu Sehun ? kufikir kau menyukai Luhan hyung karena kau selalu dekat dengannya. Kufikir kau hanya mengangapku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu. Kufikir-" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya lagi lalu memenatap mata sehun.

"Kufikir , kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku juga." Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun kini mengeluarkan air matanya. Apa maksud dari semua ini ?

Jongin menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Lalu aku menjadikan Kyungsoo hyung menjadi pelarianku untuk melupakanmu-" dan lagi Jongin berbicara dengan kalimat mengantung. Entah mengapa jantung Sehun kini berdetak lebih cepat.

"Sampai kejadian kemarin membuatku merasa sangat bodoh."

Jongin mendekat wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Bibir keduanya sudah menempel begitu saja. Hanya menempel tidak ada lumatan. hanya menempelkan bibir untuk menyalurkan semua perasaan.

Air mata Sehun mengalir lagi. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Maukah kau memaafkan kebodohanku , lalu menjadi kekasihku?"

Sehun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang pasti dia air matanya turun begitu saja seperti air hujan yang terus turun. Payung yang di pegang Sehun jatuh begitu saja. Bahagia jujur saja.

Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin erat.

"Tentu saja , Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun di sela air matanya.

Tapi Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya ketika dia teringat satu nama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung Jongin?" tanya Sehun. Bukannya Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran?

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya Sehun-ah. Cukup pikirkan aku saja" ucap Jongin kembali memeluk Sehun.

Walau masih terselip dengan rasa bingung di hatinya..

Tapi Sehun tersenyum senang di dalam pelukan Jongin.

.

.

Fin

Afterword : HAHAHAHA FIC MACAM APA INI. Sungguh melankolis di paragraph pertama (yaelah emang author melankolis keles). Sebenernya ini otak buntu mau gimana bikin sequelnya tapi pas saya buat ini , cuaca hujan dan pas sekali saya sedang mendengarkan lagu B2ST – On Rainy Days. Membuat saya berimajinasi dan tetteretret jadilah seperti ini. Kalimat yang huruf miring itu sebenernya sepengal lirik dari lagu B2ST – On Rainy Days tapi dalam bahasa indonesianya.

Saya terharu loh banyak yang minta sequel hikseu :"D /lap ingus/

Sekalian author mau promosi numpang eksis doloh follow twitter saya kyomiexoshawol kalau ada yang berkenan mau memfollow saya hahahaha dan juga ig saya parksyva haha kenapa jadi narsis gini deh -_-

Terakhir jangan lupa review yaakk mumumuntah :333 ok bye ~ /salto/


End file.
